The last chance
by carson34
Summary: Sequel to it's us, babies in the mix and I still love you
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is my first storyline for the month of December 2013! I can't believe that the year of 2013 is almost over. We got 31 days left so let's hit it with a bang! Just kidding! Alright it's time for me to complete this storyline for good. I hope that you will like this storyline and it will only be Five chapters long so you don't want to miss a minute of this storyline. Don't forget to read my other three storylines on this sequel. I wanted to thank all you that have reviewed the last chapter of I still love you storyline that was finished on Friday. I could not remember if I have ever wrote Kono's mom into the any before storylines.

I don't own any of the characters that you see on the show. I just own John, Marcy, and Lacey

* * *

Chapter one: First birthday, the talk, someone to talk to

Steve's POV

We are getting ready for our daughter's first birthday and I can't believe that she is turning one year old. Kono and I are not exactly on talking terms now and I am not happy about it. I walked towards Kono's rental home to pick up the kids.

"Hey I am here to get the kids." I said to her as she gave me an evil look. The kids came running out of the house and towards my truck. "I will see you tomorrow."

I walked back towards my truck and put John in his car seat and Marcy in her booster seat.

"Daddy, why is mommy sad?" Lacey asked me.

"I don't know why mommy is sad." I responded to her as I got into my seat and started up the truck. They head for the zoo and then to the beach.

* * *

Kono's POV

I can't believe that Steve and I are going through another fight when we have three kids that need us together again so I decided that I need to make this work. I decided to call Doris and Mary to see if they will watch the kids tomorrow night and they of course agree to it. I started planning the special dinner for me and Steve.

The next morning, I woke up knowing that there might be a small chance that I will get my happiness finally. It's been a long road for us over the years but I knew that we can make it through anything. We just need to make it through this little bump. I get everything ready and text Steve that we need to talk about what is going to happen.

Here's what I wrote "we need to talk about what is going to happen. Our kids are not happy with what's going on." I hit send and wait for an answer from him which came back in a couple of minutes.

I open the text message and read "Your right. We do need to talk. Why don't you call my mom and sister to see if they will watch the kids and we will go out for dinner and talk"

I click the button to reply "alright." I responded as I smiled at the fact that he is trying to make it work between us.

Later that night

* * *

Steve's POV

Kono had sent me a text wanting to make it work between us. I would give anything to make it work between us but I need to do what is best for my kids. They need to be put first in our lives. I know that the kids are not happy about what is going on with me and their mother. I get them ready for going to grandma and aunt Mary when I heard a knock on my front door. I open it to find Mary already there.

"Hey Mary, you are here early." I revealed as I give my sister a hug. "Thank you for taking the kids for me and the kids"

"Your welcome. I just hope that you and Kono can work out your problem." She revealed to me.

"I know I hope so too. I just know that I need to do what's best for my kids." I responded to my sister.

"Just find a way to get better between you guys since I have a feeling that the kids don't want to keep traveling between two houses." She responded to me.

"Trust me I know that they hate it and I hate it also. I miss having my family with me at nights." I revealed as Lacey and Marcy come walking down the stairs with their baby brother. I turned my attention back to my kids and say goodbye to them. After they are gone, I head upstairs to get ready for my date with my wife. I can't lie to say that I am actually nervous about this chat that we are about to have.

* * *

Date night Kono's POV

I am waiting for Steve to come and get me. I am really nervous about this date night with my husband. We have been separate for about the past three months. He is finally here and walking up to the door. I open the door after he knocks and I watched him smile at me.

"You look amazing." He revealed to me as he compliments on my dress.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." I responded to him

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes." I revealed to him. We had a nice dinner and work everything out and agree to take things slow this time. We got back to my place and we kissed good night which didn't end there because we ended up in bed.

* * *

Steve's POV

I knew that this was better to do for the both of us so that way we can work on our marriage and our family. We needed to make sure that we did this right for the kids since they were also going to be affected. The best way that I know how to do it is go to counseling for us to talk through our issues.

* * *

Kono's POV

It's time to celebrate our daughter's birthday and that's where my focus is on. I know that Steve wants to do this counseling appointment and I am fine with it but right now I just want to celebrate my daughter's first birthday. I did not hear when my mom walks into the room.

"Hey sweetie, how is everything going? my mom asked me.

"The kids are great in fact we are getting ready for Marcy's first birthday party. I can't believe that my baby girl is turning one and soon my little man is going to tun one too." I revealed as I am trying to turn the attention off my problems with Steve. I am pretty sure that my mom already knows what is going on with me and Steve.

"That's not what I am talking about. I am talking about with you and Steve. What's going on there?" She asked me. I kinda figure that my cousin would be the one to spill the fact that we have marriage issues. I made a mental note to kill him later.

"Mom how did you find out about that?" I asked her.

"I know everything." She responded "Now spill."

"Steve and I are having some issues." I revealed to her.

"Go find him and let's talk them out." She demanded as she practically pushed me out of the chair. I head down the stairs and find him sitting in his office.

"Hey my mom wants to talk to us in our room right now. Chin has the kids so let's go." I revealed to my husband as I watch him stand up.

"Do you know what about?" Steve asked me.

"Something that we are going to have to kill Chin for." I revealed as we walk back up the steps.

Two hours later, my mom leaves our bedroom and we just sit there thinking about what she said. I knew that we need to work on this and so did Steve. We just needed to spend more one on one time together and if that meant taking them to her or Steve's mom's house then we were going to have to do it.

* * *

Marcy's Birthday party - Danny's POV

I can't believe that she is turning one years old and she is definitely Steve's child as she is holding on to her mother for dear life. I have noticed that Steve and Kono are finally getting along and I hope that they make it stick this time around.

* * *

Author Note: this is it for this first chapter and I hope that you like this first chapter since there will only be four more chapters. I am hoping to have this storyline done by next week since I am planning a big storyline for all of you. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I would love to chat with you.

Parts of this chapter was originally going to be chapter 2 but I decided to write chapter one a little longer and I hope that you guys like it.

Don't forget to review this first chapter and stay tune for the second chapter which will hopefully be posted on Tuesday or Wednesday. Also before I forget to say happy December. I can't believe that we are in the month of December. Don't forget to check out my other storylines.

Now it's time to go write chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Now that I decided to add parts of chapter 2 to chapter 1, I have to write this chapter. You guys will never know what parts that I am talking about. How do you like Kono's mother talking to the couple? I decided not to write what Kono's mother had said to them in the last chapter since I did not want to stay up all night. I hope that you like the new chapter.

Please remember that I don't own any of the characters that you have seen on the show. I just own the kids.

Chapter 2: Spending time with those you love

Steve's POV

This morning I decided to just take Lacey out for some father and daughter time since we don't get to do that much of it since her brother and sister were born. I had talked to Kono about taking her over to diamond head and pearl Harbor and promised that I would take Marcy later in the week. I was surprised when she agreed to it since I figure that she would be upset that I was taking one of our kids to there instead of her. I did promise her that I would take her somewhere special for their date night that was on Friday night.

"Daddy come on let's go." His daughter said as she grabbed his hand.

"Alright go say goodbye to mommy and sister and brother." He responded to her as he gave Kono a small kiss.

"Bye" she said as she gave them a hug and kiss. She ran back to Steve and they left for their date. She really loved spending time with her dad by herself. When Marcy was born she had to learn how to share both of her parents and she was okay with it but when her brother came along, she had another sibling that she had to share again with. She loves seeing all the places that Steve got to see when he was a child.

When they got back to the truck, Steve was putting her in the car when someone came up and hit him in the back of the head.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and please make sure that you review it and let me know what you think of it. I should be getting my new laptop today and hopefully the next chapter will be written on the new laptop. Please don't forget to follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I will update all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I finally got my new laptop and so I am here to write hopefully longer chapters. Let me know what you think of it. Just fair warning: I know that this chapter is short but I am just learning about my laptop right now and so I will have longer ones soon.

Chapter three: You are okay?

Steve woke up about an hour later in the hospital. His first thought was about his daughter. He looked around the room to find Danny and Chin in the room

"Where's Lacey?" He asked his friends letting him know that he was awake.

"She's okay. She is with Kono and your mom. We are working to find who did this to you and her right now." Danny informed his friend.

"Thank you for letting me know but I need to see them through my own eyes. Will you please go get them for me?" Steve asked his friends nicely.

"Sure." Chin said to his friend as he walked out of the room and found his cousin and the kids. "Steve's awake and asking for you."

"Will you stay here with Marcy and John? I don't want them to see their dad like this just quite yet. I haven't told them what happen to Steve." Kono said as she picked up Lacey and started to head for Steve's hospital room. Steve was trying to wait patienlly for his family to come in and when they finally did, he smiled knowing that Lacey was okay.

Author Note: I was going to write this as a kidnapping chapter but I decided not to do it at the last minute. I hope that you like this chapter and please review it and let me know what you think. alright, I know that I mention that I was getting a laptop soon and that's exacluty what happen. I really hope that you like this chapter and please if you have anything that you want to see happen in this storyline then review. The final chapter, I hope to have up on Saturday which means that I have two days to finished both chapter 3 and chapter 4. Saturday I am going to try to have it posted during the girls naps since I will have both of them on Saturday, if it doesn't happen then it will be posted by the time that I go to bed. Don't foget to follow me on twitter. I do have a storyline to fill in for a couple of days before I start my 12 chapters one.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I am sorry for the last chapter being short but I wanted to get started this chapter and this storyline. We have one chapter of this storyline left and then I am going to post a special storyline.

Chapter four: Coming home

Steve wanted to find the person that hit him and scared his daughter but first he needed to get home. Today he was able to go home after the doctors were sure that he would be okay. Danny knew that Steve wanted revenaged against the person that did it to him and he understood why he wanted to go after him but he did not think that it was best for him to go after the person. Kono was at home with the kids waiting for him to get home. Steve loaded up into Danny's car and for a change, he let Danny drive.

"What do you not want to drive?" Danny asked his friend clearly teasing him.

"You know that if I wanted to, I would. We need to find the person that did this to me. They scared my daughter when they did that. I promised Kono that I would keep her safe. I don't know how Kono stays with me. " Steve revealed to his friend.

"Because she loves you." Danny reminded to his friend. "And you two are made for each other."

"When are you going to get married?" Steve said as he is trying to change what's on his mind.

"I don't know if I want to do it yet." Danny revealed to his friend and who could blame him what happen last time. He got divorced when his daughter was young and then had to move here to make sure that he could see her grow up. Steve was proud of his friend for doing that for his daughter. He couldn't think that Kono would do that to him ever. Would he follow them so that he could see them grow up?

"Where are you going?" Steve asked his friend as he pulled on his street towards your house.

"To your house. I know that you want to do and Kono wants you home safe and sound. I promised that I would do that for her" Danny revealed to his friend.

"You are a good friend but I really need to find the person that did this to me and to Lacey. I need to protect my family from this person." Steve reminded his friend as Danny had pulled into the driveway. "Where's my truck?"

"It's coming this weekend." Danny revealed to his friend. "You are not allowed to go after this person. If I find out from anyone that you are driving Kono's car before you come back to work then I am going to hunt you down and arrest you."

"Fine." Steve said as he took off his belt. He returns to work on Monday and he is sure that he can wait for about four days to find this person. He walks up to the door and takes out his house key hoping to find his wife and kids there. Kono seemed to be waiting forever for her husband to get back. She knew the danger that followed her husband and she was okay with it until they had kids. She needed to do what's best for her kids and for herself but does she have the strenght to pack up herself and the kids and move. She turns around when she hears the front door open and in comes Steve.

Monday came too quick for them seeing that they both had to go back to work. Steve was happy on how the weekend went since Kono was not going to leave. Steve knew that coming back to work that he could finally go after the person that did this to his family. He got to work about twenty minutes later then everyone else.

"Hey welcome back." Danny greeted his friend

"Thanks. What do we know about the person that hit me?" Steve asked his friend.

"We found the person and it's waiting to be question right now." Chin revealed to his friend.

Author Note: alright who do you think the person is? Don't forget to review and let me know who you think it is? Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff. Thank you for reading. I just started another fanfic "A little bit of hope" for Mckono and there will be a little bit of Steve and Catherine right now. It's really weird not having to write for the season yet. I am off to write chapter five of December wish of both Callen's and Steve's.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: alright it's time for the last chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this storyline and don't forget to review it. I can't believe that it's the end of this sequel. I am not sure that we are going to be done with this storyline. There will be a Christmas storyline for them in a couple of weeks so really it's not the end until that storyline is posted. I think that from now I am going to try to have at least four pages before posting a chapter. I hope that you like this last chapter of this storyline and review it at the end of this chapter. We might have one more storyline soon after I finished my next or my christmas storylines. I can't believe that the year is almost over.

Chapter five: The final chapter or is it?

Steve knew that he needed to find out what's going on with the man who hit him and scared his child. He walked into the room where the suspect is being held.

"Why did you do this?" Steve yelled at the man.

"I was order to do it." The man said to Steve. He knew that there was biggest message to Steve about someone ordering it.

"Who order it?" Steve asked the man.

"Ian." The man revealed to him.

"What do you mean Ian set this up for you to do this to my family? You upset my daughter when you knocked me out." Steve revealed to him

"He wanted me to kidnapped her but I chose not to since she was so upset over you." The man revealed.

"Well you are under arrest for hitting me in the head." Steve informed him that he was putting charges on him.

Steve walked out of the room to find Kono waiting for him to come out. She felt his arms go around her waist and pulled him in for a hug.

"Steve, what happen in there?" She asked her husband.

"Ian, the case that we had about two weeks ago, is coming back and hunting me. " Steve revealed to his wife.

"What do you mean that it's hunting you?" She asked her husband.

"We had this case a bit ago with this guy that we were supposed to serve him and then take him to the courthouse. He managed to out smart me and got away. Now we are having to search for him." Steve revealed to his wife.

"You are going to find him Steve. I believe that about you. When you have something on your mind then you will find him." Kono responded to her husband as she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Alright we need to find everything that can lead us to Ian." Steve said to his wife as they walked up to headquarters to get back to work. They managed to track down small leads where they can start putting the pieces together.

Ian watched as Steve pulled out his cell phone to call Kono to make sure that she was okay and so was their kids. He got worried when she did not answer the phone.

"Kono call me and let me know that you are okay please." Steve tells his wife as he hanged up the phone.

It's been two hours and the team can tell that Steve is getting mad that they haven't been able to find anything regarding Ian's place. They need to find him to make sure that their family is safe. Steve's cell phone started to ring and he looked to see that the unknown number is calling him again so he decided to answer it.

"Hello?" Steve answered the phone call.

"I heard that you were looking for me." Ian revealed to Steve how the caller was. Steve tried to get his friends to search for his scene while he was on the phone with him. "If you are trying to track me, then you won't have any luck on it."

"Why is it that?" Steve tries to toy with him.

"Because I am smarter than you now. I am sorry that your daughter got scared when I had a friend of mine knock you out." Ian responded to him.

"No you are not. You wanted to kidnapped my child. I haven't gone after your family but I will. Ian, I will find you." Steve revealed in a proud tone.

"Sure you will and the only way that you could do that is that you know where I am at." Ian responded to him.

"We will see about that." Steve said before he hangs up the phone. He turns his attention to his friends and see what they have. "Did you get him?"

"Yes but we have to play it smart. He can't know that we know where he is at." Chin responded to him. "let's go"

"alright let's go. Kono, I need you to go and get the kids and take them to a safe place since I don't want them in this mess and with you, I know that our kids." Steve told his wife.

"Alright just promise me that you will be safe." Kono revealed to her husband as he gives her a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Steve responded as he gives her another kiss. He turns around and heads to get ready to go and check Ian and finally put him in jail. It takes them about twenty minutes for them to get to the place and come up behind Ian. Steve smiles knowing that today it's going to be all over.

"Hey Ian. You are finally caught and now going to jail. I hope that you have fun in there." Steve tells him surprising him.

"What would your wife think about it?" Ian asked him.

"You would be dumb if you think going after my wife is the smart, then I suggest that you think again. My wife would hurt any guy that came after her or our kids." Steve warned as Danny cuffed him. Steve turn the laptop around to find a picture of Kono and the kids.

Ian watched as Steve pulled out his cell phone to call Kono to make sure that she was okay and so was their kids. He got worried when she did not answer the phone.

"Kono call me and let me know that you are okay please." Steve tells his wife as he hanged up the phone. Steve was a little worried about his wife and kids. Danny loaded Ian into the police car and Steve was trying to figure out if his wife and kids are really okay.

"Did you find where Kono's at yet?" Steve asked Chin as he walked up to him.

"Not yet." Chin responded to his cousin-in-law. "But we will."

They got back to headquarters so they could question Ian about Kono's location. He had promised Kono that he would keep her safe and the kids.

"Where's my family?" Steve yelled at him.

"You have to let me go to find them." Ian threaten him.

"It's not going to happen. You are going to call the person that has my wife and kids and tell them to let my family go before you go away for good. She's a cop so anything my wife is playing your guys now. So I am telling you for the sake of your guys to let them go." Steve tells him.

Kono was hoping that Steve would hurry up and find them before it's too late. She did not know where she was but she needed to make sure that she did not endanger the kids or herself.

"Mommy when is daddy coming?" Lacey asked her mother wanting to know when the man came in.

"Come on, it's time to go." The man said as he picked up John. He wanted to helped them get out of there. He did not like doing this to a mom and her three kids. Kono hoped that the man was letting her go but when he pushed them all in the truck. She knew that he was not going to let them go just yet. She was scared for her kids and herself. Kono hold onto her young son so he would not get hurt and she just wish that Steve would hurry up and save them already. It took them about twenty minutes to get to where they were going and the man helped them out of the truck where they came face to face to Steve's mom.

"Doris, what is going on?" Kono asked her mother in law

"You will find out soon enough." Doris responded to her daughter in law. For the first time, she was scared of what happen to her and the kids.

Author Note: I am working on the remake of "A bit of Hope" storyline that I had originally posted yesterday but I took it down so I can work on it and make it better. I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. Yesterday we had snow! I love snow! I am supposed to have a little girl today but it doesn't seem like i am going to have her. I was planning to end this storyline but please review and let me know what you think of it. I will be back soon with another storyline soon. What do you think will happen to Kono and the kids? Will John ever get his first birthday? Thanks for joining me on this storylne. Today we got the experience of snow today and the area that I live is not knowing how to drive in the snow. It's really weird not writing for Hawaii Five 0 season 4 since they are on break right now. Thursday night, I was going to write a lot more then what I did but I was really tired so I stop writing for the day and picked it up on Friday morning. What's your favorite memory of Christmas time?


End file.
